


Telle quelle

by tier_wolf



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Анатоль смотрит на него, словно жмурится под солнцем, весь подается вперед, прикрывая глаза, и улыбается уголками рта.





	Telle quelle

Больше всего Николая раздражают подначивания Долохова, который никак не может умолкнуть, обращаясь со злою усмешкой то к нему, то к Анатолю.   
— Секундант, — пьяно улыбается Анатоль, ласково глядя на Николая, и кивая ему в сторону горячащегося Долохова. — Без него — никак. 

Николай так же пьяно фыркает нелепым мальчишеским смешком. Долохов умолкает и смотрит на них особенно яростно.   
— Торопишься куда, Федя? — сочувственно обращается к нему Курагин, и Николай вдруг чувствует какую-то сладкую пьяную нежность к мягкому его голосу. Если б не Анатоль, то давно ушел бы, точно бы ушел, пожалуй, еще и двинул бы Федору напоследок в зубы. Но Анатоль смотрит вот так, говорит что-то ласковое, и кажется, а зачем бы и вовсе уходить. 

Анатоль смотрит на него, словно жмурится под солнцем, весь подается вперед, прикрывая глаза, и улыбается уголками рта. От него тепло и спокойно, так спокойно, если бы еще Федор...  
— Тьфу ты, лядь, — в сердцах выговаривает Долохов, отворачиваясь от них и наливая себе вина в грязный стакан.   
Ладонь Анатоля, до того медленно поглаживающая спину Николая сквозь рубашку, вздрагивает и останавливается. Губы кривятся секундным неудовольствием.   
— Начинайте уж, что ты его как барышню, — уже спокойнее произносит Федор, непонятно к кому из них обращаясь. 

Анатоль, тяжело вздохнув, начинает возиться на кровати, теплая его ладонь пропадает со спины Николая, и комната кренится куда-то чуть сильнее, чем должна бы.   
— Федор настаивает, mon cher, — дергает плечом Анатоль, забираясь пальцами под рубашку, быстро оглаживает живот, спускается ниже. Николаю многое хочется сказать о том, куда стоило бы провалиться Долохову, но колено Анатоля ложится на его бедро, недвусмысленно предлагая ответить любезностью на любезность.   
— Я ли тебя не знаю? — зачем-то снова вклинивается Федор.   
Пальцы Анатоля на миг сжимают руку Николая, а потом мягко, но настойчиво тянут вниз. 

— Его не знаешь, — равнодушно возражает Анатоль, и сдув прядь волос со лба Николая, ласково тянет: — Ni-colas...  
От этого обращения или от мягких движений руки комната совсем размывается, вместе с Федором, стаканами, темными портьерами, столиком у окна.   
Удовольствие накатывает волной, поднимаясь снизу к самой груди, заставляя заходиться сердце.   
— ...хороший... — кое-как разбирает он в словах Курагина. Тот что-то говорит, подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке Николая, когда Николай забывает, что у него вообще-то есть рука, да что там рука, все тело. 

Никогда бы не напиваться так.   
Всегда бы вот так быть, словно средоточием солнца, поднимающегося вверх. 

Губы Курагина касаются его губ легко и не всерьез, словно он тоже, вслед за Долоховым решил посмеяться. Николай хорошо представляет его рот, мягкий, призывно улыбающийся, рот и глаза, выражение которых никогда не разнится. Улыбка, значит, улыбка, а не так, как у иных, кто смеется заодно с тобой, но смотрит волком.   
— Толя, — зовет он прямо в губы Курагина, и тот согласно мурлычет, прижимаясь ближе.   
Поцелуи у него какие-то не такие, как бывает привычно. Вроде бы и дразнит, а все же совсем не то, что позволяют себе дворовые девки. Насмехается, но тоже не так... 

Весь он словно все еще смотрит на солнце и усмехается ему, а если встанешь на пути, то порадуется и тебе, как порадуется любому другому. И нет в этом даже неискренности, если дать себе волю подумать.   
От этой мысли становится горько, и забывается Долохов, которого надо было выгнать из дому, и забывается пьяный глупый спор. Николай приподнимается на локте и целует Курагина в ответ, безо всякой игры, сухо и жестко.   
— Ах ты ж блядь, — заключает Долохов, когда Анатоль с коротким изумленным стоном содрогается под рукой Николая. 

Николай, неприязненно мотнув головой, наконец находит в себе силы послать Долохова в преисподнюю, и хочет добавить еще какое-то красочное напутствие, когда Анатоль со смехом переворачивает его на спину, и поцеловав в шею, доводит дело до конца. 

— Такому щенку проспорил, — сплевывает Федор, стоя над ними и оценивающе глядя.   
— Не грешно проспорить-то, Федя, — возражает ему Анатоль. — Что ты взъелся сегодня, возьми денег, если нужно, разве нужно, а, Федя?   
Он приподнимается на локтях, обратив лицо к Федору и потянувшись к нему точно так же, как раньше к Николаю. Так же, но иначе, острее. Нет от Федора никакого света, к которому стоило бы тянуться, и выглядит все отчего-то еще горше, чем то краткое разочарование, которое Николай испытал недавно. 

Красивый профиль Анатоля, ключицы в вороте распахнувшейся рубахи, волосы, завитками липнущие к виску — все это теперь чужое, как если б кто-то старший пришел и сказал пошутили и будет.   
Только вот чужое ли? Или просто ничье?  
— К утру приду, завтракать буду, — объявляет им Долохов, находу вытряхивая что-то из кармана Курагина.   
И глядя, как горестно дрогнули губы Анатоля, Николай зачем-то дергает его к себе за ворот, пьяно и дико глядя в лицо.   
— Пусть уходит, — требует он, хотя понимает уже, что не имеет права потребовать, но одновременно отчего-то знает, что не получит отказа. — Пускай. Куда ты за ним? 

— Пусть, — бездумно соглашается Курагин, с новым каким-то интересом рассматривая Николая.   
— Принесть ли чего? — высовывается из-за двери, не закрытой Долоховым, острое девчачье личико.  
— Сюда пойди, — просит Курагин, пока Николай отворачивается, мучительно краснея и утирая взмокший лоб о подушку.   
Девчонка присаживается на краю кровати и тут же пронзительно визжит, подхваченная Курагиным за талию.   
— Вольно вам шутить, барин, — жалуется она, оказавшись между ними, но между делом призывно взглядывая на Николая. 

Курагин в это время тянется к столу, наливая в стакан остатки вина. Сделав глоток, протягивает Николаю, касаясь локтем быстро вздымающейся девичьей груди.   
— Ой не довольно ли вам, барин? — снова разливается своими томными вздохами девка.   
— Дурища ты еще, Маша, — морщится на нее Николай, опустошая стакан. Ему отчего-то приятно пить вместе с Курагиным, смотреть в его красивое, выбритое лицо, держать в руках его стакан, и касаться губами стекла, как недавно касался чужих губ. 

— Катенька она, — мягко поправляет его Курагин, устраивая голову на девичьем плече и глядя на Николая из-под ресниц.   
— Зазря звали вы, Анатолий Васильич, — продолжает жаловаться девчонка, когда Николай, так и не отозвавшись на ее вздохи, ложится на бок, подперев голову рукой, и ответно смотрит на Анатоля.   
— Отчего зря, — удивляется Анатоль, обхватив тонкую талию, но так и не потянувшись к завязкам платья, — спой-ка нам с князем. Ну? 

И отсмеявшись с некрасиво запрокинутой головой, девка и правда начинает петь им что-то чистым сильным голосом, ничуть не похожим на нежное пение Наташи, но каким-то отчаянно завораживающим.   
— На что он вам? — сквозь ее пение бездумно спрашивает Николай. — Поедемте ко мне завтракать? Поедете, Толя?   
Курагин в ответ удивленно вскидывает брови и еле слышно подпевает малоросской песне, с улыбкой глядя то на девушку, то на Николая. И так ничего и не отвечает Ростову. 

Как будто он, Анатоль, только и создан для того, чтоб насмешливо жмуриться, глядя на них, на него, Долохова, дворовую девчонку. Как будто все они ему немного смешны. А может быть и сам он себе тоже смешон, а потому так ничего и не может принять всерьез.


End file.
